The beast has claws
by StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: Natsus in heat, yeah I know another one? but I love these, so here it is. Natsu tells Lucy what happened last year and how dangerous he could be. Will she make it through the night?
1. Night with a dragon

Hey! you should go check out my other NaLu story I'm working on A Weapon in an Unlikely Spot, I might add to this if you want it and if I'm itching to write something like this

* * *

It had never been like this, hot and passionate, wanting to use all of our energy until we pass out from exhaustion.

It was always risque touches, finding a fast release, but I never knew how much fun it was to play with a dragon.

I was running as fast as I could, the muscles in my legs aching and crying out for me to stop.

"Lucy, get back here!" Natsu shouted, right behind me.

"No! You told me not to trust you like this!" I spat at him, leaning forward a little to gain momentum.

"Aw, come on Lucy! You know I need you to help me!" He growled, sounding less and less like my loving Natsu.

I crashed into the large doors of the guild, stumbling until I landed on gajeel. I scrambled away from him, knowing how angry Natsu will be with even the slightest scent of him on me. Also the fact that it didn't matter who you fucked, as long as you do, but your mate gives off more of a sexual drive for you.

"Where's levy?" I asked him, still sitting on the floor.

"Ahh, I forgot all about that idiot, I was a little busy last week I'm earlier than most others," he said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"And Levy's has been put to bed rest, I sort of blacked out." Gajeel looked uncomfortable, he swallowed, putting a hand out. I shook my head, putting my hands on the cold ground. But then i felt a harsh yank on my hair, I was now standing.

"Gotcha," Natsu purred in my ear, pulling me in for a bruising kiss, our teeth clacking together from brute force.

"Gajeel, go help her," I heard Mira stammer.

"No way, if I fight him he'll overpower me in a second, if I was still in 'mating mode' I would, but he's got the upper ha-" Gajeel's words were cut off by one of Natsu's punches, pushing him into the nearest wall.

"I can smell him on you, it absolutely revolts me. Come along, pet." Natsu ordered me, gesturing with a finger, not even looking at me.

"Not with that attitude, fuck off Natsu," Shit, shouldn't have said that.

Natsu turned, pacing up to me, heat radiating off of him. He quickly threw me over his shoulder, smacking the back of my thighs with his large hand. I let out a squeal, I could feel his smirk as he hit me again.

"Stop it Natsu-ooh!" I squealed again, feeling his fingers slowly run up my covered slit under my skirt.

I blushed, lifting my head to see we were walking by the water.

"Natsu! we're in public!" I said as I hit his back, "put me down."

He slapped my legs again, stopping my words.

"I suggest you don't test me, I might have to punish you."

I stopped hitting him, slumping in defeat.

"Good choice."

I tried thinking of an escape plan, but all I could think about was Gajeels words. She's been put to bed rest, I sort of blacked out.

I felt a small pull in my gut as I flew through the air, bouncing on my cushy bed. i looked over to Natsu, who was still by the door.

"I could have landed the ground you asshole!" I shouted, staring him down.

"Strip."

I blinked a couple times, "What?"

"Strip. Make sure it's sexy though, otherwise I will just burn your clothes off and ravish you until you can't walk and are covered in bruises."

I thought about my options, do as he says, or walk with a limp the rest of my life. Fine, but I won't go down so easily.

I slowly stood up, walked over to him, pulling him over to the bed, then I pushed him roughly onto the bed. He growled, clenching his fists in my pink bedspread.

I gripped the hem of my shirt, twisting the blue and white fabric over my head. I then shimmied out of my blue skirt, making sure to exaggerate the way my hips shook.

Now in my pink and black underwear I stayed over to him. I straddled him, thrusting my chest forward. I ground down on him, letting out a moan. I gripped natsu's cheeks in my hands, forcing him to look at me. His eyes were clouded over with lust, I grinned, pulling away from him, hopping off of his lap. I pulled my arm back, as if to unsnap my bra, then hit Natsu squarely in the jaw. I ran, not bothering to look back.

I was only a step away from the door, all I had to do was put my arm out. But Natsu got to me first. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"Naughty naughty," he whispered in my ear, "Don't you know how much a dragon likes a chase, you are only making your punishment worse."

Shivers shot up my back at his words, oh dear god, I'm going to end up just like Levy.

He ran his hand down my stomach, reaching my womanhood. I held as still as I could as the soft fabric of my cotton undies rubbed harshly against my nub as Natsu latched onto my neck, sucking lightly.

My knees trembled a little as he rubbed a little harder, using his other hand to torture my erect nipples.

"Na-Nat-Natsu," I whispered, barely able to get it out.

He hummed against my neck, moving up to my jaw.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, needing anything of his inside of me. The ache between my legs was starting to become unbearable, my pussy clenched in need.

He chuckled, letting go of me completely. He backed up until he was standing at the side of my bed.

"I'll give you a choice, I won't chase you if you leave now. But I will have to mate with someone at some point. Or, you can come and feel the most amazing pleasure you've ever felt."

I sucked in a breath, he knew that he had me like putty in the palm of his hand right now, I needed release just as much as him. That Bastard.

I was in front of him in seconds, giving him a light peck before sliding down his front.

I hooked my fingers into the waist of his pants, scratching his legs as I yanked his pants down.

"I hoped you do the same to my back as I have you screaming my name in a minute."

I was trembling at his words, getting wetter by the second. Once I took off his boxers I looked up to see he had taken his vest off, he had even taken his scarf off. He smirked down at me, lust clouding his eyes.

I looked back down to see his dick, I gulped, he was huge, even though I've done this before, I was worried he was going to choke me. I gripped him in my hand, licking my lips before running my tongue along his shaft.

He groaned, bucking his hips a little. I swallowed before pulling his tip into my mouth, I swirled my tongue around, humming a little. I started shallow, going as slow as possible, trying to get him in as much need as my screaming body was in now.

When he started to hit the back of my throat he pulled me up by the arms and tossed me onto the bed.

"On all fours," he bit out, clenching his jaw.

"Why start on that, come here, let me ride you," I whispered, knowing he could hear me with his heightened senses.

"Oh no, he wants you on all fours, animalistic, rough," he whispered back. It was suddenly getting very difficult to breathe.

He, as in the dragon.

I did as he said, he pulled me by the hips to him. He undid my bra, I slid it down my arms and threw it on my desk. I felt the sharp sting as he ripped my panties from my quivering hips.

I squealed as I felt him enter me immediately. He was going fast, almost too fast. The only sounds in the room were my moans and our flesh slamming together, making a sickeningly beautiful sound.

Natsu leaned forward, his chest against my back as he grabbed the hand by my head and put in gingerly against my clit.

"Pleasure yourself," he purred in my ear, biting the lobe. I softly rubbed, not wanting to oversensitize myself.

"Faster."

I rubbed faster, starting to shake.

"Faster."

I rubbed furiously fast, trying to please Natsu.

"Faster."

"I can't Natsu," I cried out, already feeling my release it was so close. If I could just go slower, then I could find the right spot.

But Natsu growled in my ear, putting his hand over mine as he rubbed. My vision started to dot with black as I came, my hips bucking wildly. He had let go of my hand and started to play with my nipples instead, prolonging my orgasm for what seemed like an impossible amount of time.

"Natsu stop, It's too much," I screamed, slowly rubbing myself, knowing he would get very angry if I stopped.

He thankfully pulled away, small aftershocks of the orgasm slowly running through my body. The black spots slowly started to vanish.

Crack!

The sound was as loud as thunder as it reverberated through the room. I cried out in pain, feeling it bruising immediately. I looked back at Natsu as he raised the opposite hand, going in to strike my other cheek.

"NO DON- AHHHHH!" I shrieked again, feeling the throb on my ass as he gripped my hips, reaching deep inside me, brutally deep. It felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach he was going so deep. And he was going so fast I was burning from the friction.

He grunted and stopped, rooted as deep as he could inside of me as he came. The feeling of him coming inside me made me shudder, it felt so good and so right. I watched in fascination as his cum slowly spilled out of me, dripping onto the bedspread.

After a few seconds he pulled out, licking up my back to my neck.

"I'm going to go get us water, after that, we're going in for round 2."

"I can't, I can barely keep my eyes open, and I can't feel my ass you slapped it so hard."

He chuckled, "sorry, I sort of got caught up in the moment, I'll be very careful of your ass from now on."

I nodded, eyes fluttering closed.

I felt a cold liquid drip from my ass to my clit and shot up, confused.

I felt an intense throbbing between my legs.

"Lucy, nice to see you up, water?"

I nodded, grabbing the glass in his hand and gulped it down immediately. I apparently fell asleep with my ass in there, just as he left me. Leaving me open to apparently pour ice cold water on.

"You know, I was only gone for about five seconds, how did you fall asleep?"

I flopped against the pillows, my voice was raspy as I spoke, "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Well, you better not fall asleep, or else I will have to leave some nasty love bites all over you."

I froze, scared at how many times I had done that tonight, but he just wouldn't stop saying such sinful things to me.

"Hey, how long is this supposed to last?" I said, rolling onto my back.

"A week."

My jaw slacked in shock, "a fucking week!? I'm already spent and we've only gone one time. Just imagine how black and blue I'll be, I'll end up just like Levy."

"What about Levy?" He asked, downing the rest of what was in his glass.

"Gajeel said she's on bedrest, he blacked out."

"I must say, the thought of fucking you so hard you can't stand is very appealing to me."

"Natsu, this is serious."

"I am serious."

I backed up a little, not wanting that to happen.

He crawled onto the bed, following me as I backed up until I hit the wall.

"I can hear your heartbeat, don't be scared Lucy." He grabbed my ankle and turned me until my head was against the pillows.

"Now I'm going to taste you and ravish you until you lose your voice from screaming my name so much."

I gulped, still sensitive from just moments ago.

Natsu started slower, massaging my breasts as he whispered sweet nothings and dreadfully sinful words into my ears. He slowly started to move lower, licking up to the peak of my breast. I moaned as he bit into it and pinched and twisted.

He moved even lower, licking at my belly button.

He moved lower again, latching onto my bud.

I clenched my fists in the sheets, rocking my hips against his mouth as he hummed, sending small vibrations to my center.

Natsu held my hips down with one arm and put his index finger in me with the other.

I fisted my hands in his hair as he swirled his tongue around the bundle of nerves. He added another finger, filling me more.

"Natsu, please, fuck me already."

He hummed again for a long time, "no."

I screamed, yanking his hair as roughly as I could for payback. If he ever does this again I'll bite his dick off next time I give him a bj.

"You're the one that wants me trembling with pleasure, so fuck me."

He lightly nipped my bud, making me suck in a breath.

"I'll think about it, you still need to be punished."

I glared at him, "what do you mean, I have the bruises to prove you already punished me."

"But I don't feel very satisfied."

"Fuck you!" I shouted, trying to rock against his mouth, but he held me down firmly.

"We'll get to that in a minute, just relax and let me give you pleasure."

I sighed and looked away from him, "fine."

He pushed my right leg open by an inch and he immediately hit my sweet spot, making me purr as he stroked the spot a few times before adding a third finger. I yelped in pleasure as he pushed me closer and closer to my limits.

I started to play with my breasts and soon I was falling over the edge.

"Natsu!" I yelled, thrashing my head around.

As an aftershock came Natsu shoved himself into me. I moaned as he went fast, but not as brutal as before.

Natsu leaned over me and sucked roughly on my neck, no doubt leaving a purple bruise.

I was wriggling my hips closer to his when he wrapped his arms behind mine, holding me onto his lap. He started to thrust faster. My body trembling, I started to suck on his neck, leave my own mark.

I sucked as hard as I could and I could feel Natsu shudder.

"Lucy, stop, not there," he said, dropping the sentence when I switched sides, doing the same thing. Natsu put his arm in between us and started to rub me, I tipped my head back.

"Natsu, don't stop, please….faster...N-N-Natsu!" I shouted his name and clenched around him. He shouted my name as well, spilling once again, inside of me.

Natsu pulled the covers up, sliding me into them.

"You should get as much sleep as you can, I might not make it even an hour."

I smiled, drifting to sleep, tired, even though I knew he was holding back last time. How was I going to make it through the week when I can barely make it for three hours?


	2. Letting go

Hey My Beautiful Little Strawberry Smutcakes! I decided that since I said in my last chapter that it would last about a week then I would write a chapter, 1 chapter per day (in the story.)

I probably won't update very often because I am working on another NaLu story called A Weapon In An Unlikely Spot.

Enjoy!

* * *

I felt pleasure still buzzing through my body as I slowly started to wake up. I tried to keep my pleasure at bay as I felt my pulse rise.

I knew as soon as I woke up I'd have hours of mind numbing sex as a punishment for sleeping while he was going crazy.

I accidentally let a moan escape as the pleasure intensified. My hips bucked as I screamed, feeling the white hot pleasure coil in my stomach then release, sending me into a fit.

After a few minutes of thrashing around on the pillows I opened my eyes to see Natsu smirking between my legs.

I threw my head back against the fluffy pillows, groaning loudly.

Natsu chuckled before climbing up next to my ear, whispereing huskily, "Lucy, you slept for three hours, sorry I got a little ahead of myself. But I have no intention of stopping, I was just warming you up for this."

Before I could ask him what 'this' was exactly I let out a high pitched squeal as he thrust into me. He pounded into me mercilessly.

I dragged my nails down his back, moaning. I wove my hands into his silky locks, sucking his neck roughly. I bit down when he adjusted his hips and hit just the right spot. I felt a coppery liquid go over my tongue, I pulled away to look at the wound on his neck. I lapped at the blood, worried I'd hurt him.

But it must have done the opposite seeing as he started to thrust faster and deeper, giving me a toe-curling orgasm. I felt Natsu on my tail, he came seconds after me, bucking erratically into me.

I panted heavily as he rolled off of me.

"Wow, that's an amazing way to wake up," I whispered, cuddling into his chest.

"It's also an amazing way to spend the day," he said, smirking down at me.

My eyes widened, "not now, I need a shower."

"Okay," Natsu said, turning on his side.

"Okay? I thought you'd fight me to just stay right here," I huffed, turning to the edge of my bed.

"Oh, if we stay in bed all day It'll get boring, so we are going to go around your apartment, starting with your shower."  
I gulped, "but I need to get clean not go at it like rabbits."

"I'll clean you, go start it, I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded, sulking to the shower. I turned it on so it was just lukewarm and Natsu would have to warm up the water, also warm up certain appendages.

I got in and started to shave, figuring Natsu wouldn't let me do that. It was kind of a rush job, but luckily I didn't cut myself.

I was putting my razor back when I felt hot hands running up my back.

"I know what you're doing with the water, but you could have made it a little more interesting," he said, turning the water even colder. I shivered, my back against the icy water and my front against the molten Natsu.

I whined when he left to get the shampoo, he squirted a large amount in the palm of his hand. I squealed when he turned me around so my sensitive buds were in the freezing shower. But my squeal quickly turned into a moan as he started to massage my head.

I closed my eyes, focusing on his heat.

He switched to conditioner and started to say all of the ways he would fuck me in here. He started telling me what he would do in the shower, the sink, gradually moving to the couch.

Oh, he had many things to say about what we could do there.

I was soon on edge just by letting my imagination run wild when he mentioned a certain fantasy.

He grabbed the soap, lathering up his hands before going up my arms, moving to my stomach, then my legs.

Every time he would just barely brush my sex I would growl and he would just laugh, telling me that I shouldn't have fought him last night.

I turned around, instantly regretting it as he pinche my icy nipples, his hands an inferno.

"Turn around," he whispered huskily into my ear, making me whimper in frustration as I stubbornly twisting around.

When he started to rub my body again I snuck a hand down, pressing my button. I bit my lip as I silently came into my own hand.

"That just adds more punishment, I guess I'll be the only one cumming for a while," he rubbed his lips up and down my neck.

"If that happens I'll leave right now."

He laughed loudly in my ear, making me wince, "you couldn't leave last night, what makes you think you can leave today?"

"Fine, if you don't let me come then I'm going away for next year."

Natsu froze in his spot, "then I'll have to spend the week with someone else."

I stood up straight, "me too."

Natsu let out a ferocious growl, he was in me before I even hit the tiled wall.

I put my hands by my face, gripping the wall as he pounded into me. I could feel my lust come back.

I cried out as a finger breached my asshole, the same pain as my first time with Natsu, only worse.

"You get a different form of punishment then," he said, shoving his finger in completely. I let out the breath I was holding when he pulled his finger out.

I screamed his name as he started to fuck my ass with his finger.

I finally figured out that by punishment I will have no more virginal holes. Damnit, I should have just waited for him to let me cum.

He added another finger, making me fidget against the wall.

"You're enjoying this just a little too much," he said, adding another finger before I was ready, making me cry out in pain.

But that pain soon dissipated as the pure pleasure of an orgasm shook my body, making my squirm and cry out.

Natsu pushed my feet out a little more with his feet. He shoved two fingers in my mouth, gripping my hips he buried himself to the hilt in my tight hole.

I tasted blood once again as I bit his fingers as hard as I could. He didn't let me adjust, I looked back and saw the lines on his face, declaring that he wasn't really there mentally, just the dragon.

Violent tremors racked my body as I felt the pleasure finally seep through the pain.

Natsu somehow sped up, leaving me panting, trying to keep up with him I rocked my hips back and forward.

My vision vanished as I came, passing out just as I felt Natsu fill me once again.

I woke up in the bed, completely dry.  
"I think you enjoyed that punishment, good, but too bad now we're even, no more of that."

My voice caught in my throat at that, he was right, that was too pleasurable, so pleasurable I passed out.

I sat up, wincing in pain, "can we wait for a while, I think I'm dead and I don't know if I can come to terms with dying from insane sex, don't think god will like that."

Natsu chuckled as he rubbed my sensitive clit, "nope," he made sure he popped the p. I fidgeted irritably, just wanting to rest.

He pulled from the bed, pulling me over to the table, "lean over."

I did as he said, placing my hands by my face. But he gripped both of my wrists in his hand, making it so I was just barely above the table, making my abs burn.

He spend no time teasing me, slamming right into me. I felt the coil of pleasure slowly find it's way to my core, making me shiver in delight whenever he shifted slightly, finding a new place to dominate and control.

I let out a string of swear words fall from my lips as he hit a certain spot that always left me breathless.

I was actually pretty proud of myself that I was abled to keep going. But I knew, no matter what, as soon as he touched me in a particular spot I would push him against the nearest wall and fuck him blind.

He was starting to become an addiction of mine as I knew I was his.

I shifted my hips, trying to get my release, but Natsu flipped me over on the table so I was on my back.

I bit my lip, trying to repress the moans that disobediently snuck out. I was soon crying in pleasure as I felt his release inside of me as he grunted my name huskily, filling me completely, forcing my own orgasm.

I trembled as Natsu was soon on his knees, lapping up our evidence of sex.

I closed my eyes and turned my head, trying to look disinterested by his amazing tongue. Maybe if I he sees I don't like it then he will let me rest.  
"Lucy, look at me," he growled.

"Eh, I'm a little bored."

He bit down roughly on my clit, making me squeal and weave my hands through his soft hair.

"Oh, then I guess I should just leave, you obviously don't want me to do this, or this, or this," he said, each time going to one of my most sensitive patches of skin.

"Please Natsu, I just want to cuddle and fall asleep, besides, I'll need to eat at some point."

"Very well, let's eat something, but I'm not going to be eating food."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

I huffed as he sat me down in the chair and got me some leftover pizza, warming it in his hands. He shoved the pizza in my face while he knelt down, Oh boy.

**Natsu POV**

I knelt down on the ground, looking at the sight before me. Oh god she was just delicious, I could keep my head in between her thighs for days. She started to devour the pizza, a little too invested in the activity.

I licked up her divine slit, making her freeze mid-bite.

I knew she was spent but I needed her, no matter how many times, I need more. I'm only satisfied for a few seconds before she moved the tiniest bit and I wanted her all over again.

How did I manage to get her? How did I live without her for so many years?

Man, I wish I could go all out, but I'll hurt her if I do. Damn, why did she have to be so sexy. I looked up to see Lucy with her eyes closed, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent cry.

"Lucy, look at me," I growled against her, for some reason her consistent resistance made me angry. Lucy smirked down at me.

"Do not take your eyes off of me no matter what."

"Hmmf, fine, since I want to wake up in one piece then I will."

I continued, tasting her sweetness as she slowly took a bite of the pizza, chewing thoughtfully. When I started to run my finger over her bud she tipped her head back and moaned. I gripped her thighs tightly, making her look down at me, shocked.

"I told you to not look away."

"Fine Natsu, I've thought about this, don't hold back, I know every time you've held back, so don't, get this out of your system."

"You don't know what that entails, I might hurt you."

"I trust you, mostly," she smiled, pulling me up by the chin so I could kiss her. I kissed her plump lips, smiling as I pulled back, "there's no going back."

"I know."

And with that I succumbed to the darkness, the inane pleasure that swallowed me whole, the pleasure that left me writhing and left the dragon in charge.

* * *

Hey guys, so I will definitely do another chapter. So stay tuned. I'm sorry it took so long, I didn't want this chapter to be bad so I took my time with it and totally neglected my other story in order to write this.


	3. After affects

Hey My Beautiful Little Strawberry Smutcakes!

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Satisfaction.

Finally, I wasn't wanting more, I was peaceful, I didn't feel the dragon in me wanting to savagely take Lucy.

I turned, snuggling into Lucy's warmth. Her smell consumed me, she smelled like chocolate and roses with a slight metallic twist. Wait, I've never smelled that

on her.

I opened my eyes in shock to see puddles of red filling my vision. Lucy, oh Lucy, you shouldn't have trusted me.

I looked over her battered form, she was covered in bruises and blood. Her hips were the worst, she had claw dragged all around them with rivers of blood flowing down onto the comforter. Her thighs had bruises all along them, creating a sickening pattern.

I moved her hair from her cheek, lightly brushing my hands along her skin. I froze when I noticed her collarbone. The skin was bright red and blistering, It was formed to look like a N. I burned her, I fucking burned her!

Shit, I need to get her to the hospital. I carefully stepped over her, going to put my clothes on.

After I did that I found a blanket and wrapped it around her fragile body. I picked her up bridal style, slowly making my way to the Magnolia Hospital.

I could hear Lucy's heartbeat quicken, she stirred in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open, "Natsu please I-I can't anymore."

"Shh, Luce, it's okay, we're going to the hospital, just go back to sleep."

She nuzzled into my arm, gripping my shirt tightly.

"Natsu! Is that Lucy?" Someone shouted from nearby. I just nodded, going to the front desk, mechanically telling them the information.

Someone came from the room next to the desk, dragging a wheelchair behind them. I sat her down in the chair, following the nurse.

"I'm sorry you can't come in, but you may wait out here and we'll call you in when she's ready."

I nodded again, sitting on the chair closest to the door.

A little while later.

I walked in to see a bandaged lucy laying in a bed next to Levy.

Levy was just as bandaged as Lucy, but on her collarbone she had a small series of iron studs creating a calligraphic G.

"Well, I must say I thought we would be able to control ourselves much more."

I turned to Gajeel, his face was grim as he looked at Levy.

"Why was it like that, I completely blacked out, I don't remember anything," I said, turning my attention back to Lucy.

"Because it wasn't really you, being a dragon slayer has it's setbacks," Levy's rough voice squeaked out.

"Trust me, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't love you Gajeel, I knew what would happen."

I turned back to Lucy, willing her to wake up.

"How long has it been?"

"Three days, I hope you fed her, she looks pretty sick," Gajeel said, standing by Levy's side, holding her hand.

"I gave her pizza, but then I blacked out, all I remember is waking up, finding her covered in blood."

"Do you know anything? Did she break any bones?"

"I could have broken her bones!?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's very easy actually, but I guess Lucy is sturdier than Levy, we should stop talking about this Salamander, it's getting weird."

I nodded, sitting down across from Lucy.

"I'm going to get you some food," Gajeel said to Levy as he went out the door.

"Does this happen every year?" I asked, facing Levy as soon as the room quieted.

"Yes, but not quite as drastic, you'll have more control over yourself, it'll be more pleasurable for both parties, or so I've heard."

And with that I waited for Lucy to wake up and not be scared, to still be able to see me as me and not the horrible monster I was when I hurt her. I'll only ever be that against an enemy. Not the one I love.

* * *

I was thinking of making another chapter of Lucy's POV, but what do you think? This one-shot keeps expanding. Oh boy, I'm sorry about the last chapter, I had a glitch in my computer and it made it all fucked up and half-bolded.


	4. Lucy's Resolve

Hey My Beautiful Little Strawberry Smutcakes! So, just an fyi this is the last chapter. And I don't own Fairy Tail yada yada.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to a white ceiling, looking over to a white wall, and another white wall. I sat the bed up a little and smiled at the sleeping Natsu. I looked down at myself, I had white bandages wrapped around my hips and collarbone.

"Lucy," I jumped as Natsu whispered my name centimeters away from my ear.

"Hi Natsu."

"I'm glad you're awake, I was getting worried," he laid down next to me and put his head on my chest.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would get that out of hand."

I just stared at the wall, running my hands through his soft hair, I kissed his head, not letting the tears slip through.

"Natsu, can you go get me some food? I'm really hungry." He nodded and got up, I turned my head to the side so he couldn't see me blubbering like an idiot.

"Lucy?" I heard Levy say when the door clicked shut.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I...I'm fine," I said in a strangled voice.

"I get it, it's difficult to love a dragon slayer, but it'll get easier, it won't end up like this again."

I turned to face her, wiping the tears off my cheeks, "I know it's just, the only time I've ever seen Natsu like that was when he fought bad guys. I felt like his enemy, and Levy, some of the things he made me do, they were just...terrible."

"I'm so sorry, just try to think positive."

I sighed, laying back down.

_"Beg me," he whispered, heat coming from his swollen lips._

_"Natsu, please I can't stand it, please just do it already," I squirmed from underneath him._

_"Oh come on, you can do better than that," he pinched harder on my nipples, making me arch off the bed and cry out in pain._

_"Please Natsu, fuck me, do anything you want with me. I just need you to-" I cried out as he thrust into me._

_"Keep talking," he growled in my ear, biting it roughly._

_I continued saying anything dirty I could think of. I tried to pull away and find a better position as the burning between my legs increased. He just gripped my hips harder, slamming into me._

_I cried out once again as I felt Natsu use his fire magic to heat up his entire body. He moaned and clawed at my hips._

_I pushed at his chest, "Natsu, stop, it stings, at least flip me over!"_

_He just grunted as he rolled around, lifting my hips up and slammed into me._

_"Move."_

_I started to go up and down, starting to feel the pleasure creep it's way into me. I moaned as I bounced up and down, but then Natsu started to claw at my hips again, begging me to move faster._

"Here you go Luce," I turned to see Natsu walking through the door with two trays of food from the cafeteria. I nodded in thanks and pulled the tray towards myself with shaking arms.

I slowly started to eat the gross food in front of me, not ready to look up at Natsu as he inhaled his lunch.

"Lucy, are you okay? I'm sorry if I did anything, I don't remember what happened." Natsu said, putting the tray aside.

"Yeah, just tired is all, I think I'm going to sleep," I handed him the tray, unable to meet his eyes.

"Okay," he left once again and I wiped my wet cheeks.

"You need to tell him how you're feeling," Levy said, turning to me.

"What's yours look like?" I avoided her question.

She sighed, pulling the cloth back, "it's a metal G."

I turned to look at it, it was beautiful. I looked down at mine, it was surprisingly small, about as big as the tip of my thumb. I continued to stare at it, remembering how I got it.

_I was laying on the bed, bruises starting to show up on my arms. My breathing was ragged, I tried to roll over, but exhaustion kept me where I was._

_"Come on Lucy, get up," Natsu said, tugging my hair lightly._

_"I can't," I struggled to get the words out as I closed my eyes. Natsu sighed and wrapped his hands around my shoulders, forcing me to sit up._

_He lightly gripped my hips and froze when I cried out. He move his hands so they weren't anywhere near the open wounds from just seconds ago._

_"Shhh, Luce, do you trust me?"_

_I knew I shouldn't, but this was Natsu we were talking about. I sighed and nodded as he wrapped an arm around my waist and sat me in his lap._

_"This is the last thing Lucy, and it'll all be over, shhh, I love you, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he said as he forced himself in my swollen sex. He continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, moving sluggishly._

_I whined when he hit my sweet spot and I started to feel the white hot pleasure rear it's head. I moaned as my head lolled back, exposing my neck. He hadn't gone slow like this for a few hours, so I took the opportunity and enjoyed his warm hands making my skin tingle as they slide up my stomach, soothing me._

_I screamed at the sudden pain, I looked down at Natsu to see his eyes lusted over as he scratched his nail into my collarbone. His finger was engulfed in flames as he did so. I felt betrayed in that moment, it hurt so much, I couldn't bear it._

_But then Natsu bucked his hips and I came, feeling split in two. How could I feel such pain and pleasure? Black started to dot my vision as Natsu removed his hand and moved faster._

_I looked in his eyes to see them empty and void of any emotion other than lust. That's the last thing I saw before it went black._

_The monster._

"Lucy? Did you hear any of that?" Levy asked, an annoyed look on her face.

I blushed, shaking my head, "sorry, just thinking, what were you saying?"

"Nothing, nothing," she huffed, looking away.

"Sorry, did it hurt? Was it like a piercing?"

"Yeah, it bled a little, but it's fine. What about yours?"

"It going to just be a scar, but it looks surprisingly cool," I turned to Levy to show her. The burn had small swirls where the skin was twisted by Natsu's nails.

"You should really get some rest, you're going to hurt like hell tomorrow."

"Yeah," I closed my eyes, drifting into a dream of memories, all of the happy ones, which, ironically enough, included Happy.

**1 Week Later**

I still hurt like hell, I was still bugged at Natsu, and I was starting to get pissed off at Gajeel.

"Why don't you just stand up, it's not that difficult," Gajeel said, looming over me with his arms folded.

"Just go get Natsu please."

"Gajeel, if you don't get Natsu right now I'm going to spoon your eyes out and shove them where the sun don't shine. Now stop complaining and just do it!" Levy said in a happy voice.

Gajeel mumbled something inaudible as walked out, all I caught was idiot.

"So, are you done ignoring Natsu then?" Levy asked, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Yeah, I can't stay mad at that idiot, I love him too much." I smiled at the memory of him running me to the hospital, his face held so much worry for me that I that he was in pain. But he just told me to go back to sleep, and I trusted him again.

Levy smiled brightly, "well, I don't want to get in the way, I'm going to go home today, sorry, but I can't stay in this dingy place."

I hugged Levy, giving her a worried look, "I'm fine, just worry about not chewing Natsu out too much.

I nodded, the door opened just as Levy stood up, leaving the room.

"Lucy," Natsu said breathlessly.

"Get over here you idiot," I said, putting my arms out. I had been kind of cold to him whenever he came to check up on me. I would only nod or shake my head, never saying a word.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he sat down beside me and my his head on my lap.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that it happened like this."

"It's okay." We fell into a comfortable silence, me stroking his head as he played with the edge of the blanket.

"Are we going to break up?" He asked, lifting his head to look into my eyes.

I scoffed at his words. "No, Sorry, but you're not getting rid of me that easily, we've been together for five years now. I think we can make it through anything."

Wow, we were both now twenty-five, damn, I'm getting freaking old. I am glad that it started at twenty-five and not when he was a teenager, I kind of feel special being the only one he's been in heat with.

"Besides," I said, holding his cheeks in my palms, "we can't break up now, especially with her."

Natsu's face scrunched up in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

I smiled, placing his hand on my stomach, "congratulations, but you better get a ring, because I am not going through this without you."

He just pulled me into a hug, "I'm not sure what that means, but you let me touch you again, so I'm going in for the hug."

I rolled my eyes, pulling back, I would do anything for this stupid brute of a man.

* * *

Hey I finished! Remember when I said this was going to be a one-shot? And how it took the cliche fanfiction route and turned sappy in the middle, this has been a journey, god bless.


End file.
